rewrites_and_fixesfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars I
'Star Wars I '''is the first move in the prequels. Plot The Phantom Menace is chronologically the first film, though the fourth released. 26 years before the events of ''A New Hope, the Galactic Republic is a corrupt, imperialistic, bureaucratic mess in decline led by Supreme Chancellor Valorum. An independence movement led by Travar Seen hopes to free several systems from the Republic. The Trade Federation, led by Viceroy Nute Gunrary, protests taxation on trade routes by blockading the planet of Naboo. Valorum sends Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn and his new apprentice, Obi Wan Kenobi, to negotiate with the Trade Federation. Darth Sidious, a Sith Lord and the Federation's secret adviser, orders the Jedi to be killed and an invasion of the planet be launched. The two Jedi escape. The Jedi's top field agent, Master Mace Windu, is sent to the capital to rescue Queen Amidala. Unbeknownst to the Jedi and Republic, the Trade Federation and Separatists are aligned, and the invasion is also covering a Separatist mission to steal a superweapon hidden on Naboo. The superweapon, a massive laser capable of destroying starships in a single launch, is successfully stolen. Queen Amidala is needed to activate the weapon; she is captured by the Trade Federation and Separatist agents, but Windu successfully rescues her. The two and the Queen's handmaiden, Padme, escape in the Queen's personal ship and manage to outrun the Federation blockade. The Queen tells Windu about the weapon, and how one of her scientists defected to the Separatists and that they are now hunting for it. Hoping to track down the Separatists, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are sent to the desert planet of Tatooine to find Anakin Skywalker, a rogue smuggler that has been dealing them weaponry. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan hope to recruit Anakin to their side, but the smuggler attempts to escape. The two capture Anakin and hope to interrogate him, but Anakin reveals he owes money to the Hutts just as Hutt soldiers arrive. The three successfully fight off the gangsters, and Anakin reveals that he personally sold weapons to Travar, and overheard Travar mention how he needed the weapons to capture royalty - Queen Amidala. The Queen's starship was damaged during the blockade run, resulting in the ship landing for repairs on an asteroid. Senn and a droid army attacks, with Windu managing to hold them off until Senn himself arrives, and reveals himself as a Sith lord. Windu is overpowered, and manages to inform the Jedi Council about Senn's allegiance to the Sith before he, Queen Amidala, and Padme are captured. Qui-Gon, Obi Wan, and Anakin head to the usual location of his weapons dealing. During the way, Anakin explains his origins: he was born a slave, but managed to win his freedom by winning several Hutt gladiator tournaments. Privately, Qui Gon tells Obi Wan that he believes Anakin's skills come from a connection to the force. While Anakin delivers the weaponry, the Jedi attach a homing beacon onto the Seperatist star ship. When the star ship leaves, Anakin tries to leave too, but the Jedi convince him to stay along, giving him a huge paycut The Jedi and Anakin track the starship to a Seperatist fortress on the planet of Eadu. The Jedi infiltrate the fort by hiding themselves within a droid transport ship heading inside the fortress, while Qui Gon trusts Anakin with stealing a starship to make their escape easier. Anakin considers leaving without them, but ultimately decides to wait. Qui Gon and Obi Wan arrive in the fortress's prison section, where they successfully rescue Windu and the Queen, but Padme is seemingly killed in an errant explosion. The Jedi download Senn's files from his control room, but Senn arrives and attacks the three. Anakin distracts Senn by firing his starships missiles on him, giving the Jedi enough time to flee to the starship. On board, the Queen breaks into tears, revealing that she is in fact just the body double for the real queen, which is Padme. Senn finds Padme in the rubble of the fortress and realizes she is the queen, and forces her to activate the super laser. The group arrives on Coruscant, where they meet with Naboo's other Senator, Senator Palpatine, and the Jedi Council. Qui Gon asks permission to train Anakin as a Jedi despite his age, which is denied by Jedi Grandmaster Yoda and the other council members, though councilman Dooku seems supportive of the idea. Qui Gon vows to train Anakin anyway, who has become good friends with the two Jedi. Anakin explains to Obi Wan that he feels he finally has a home and is fighting for something worthwhile for the first time in his life. When the Queen's supposed death is revealed to the Senate, a vote of no confidence is passed on Chancellor Valorum due to his failure in dealing with the Naboo crisis. The Jedi formualate a plan to free Naboo from the Trade Federation and Seperatists; Senn's files reveal the super weapon is there as well, but since the Queen is supposedly dead, the Jedi believe the weapon poses no threat. Senn's flagship reaches its position in the blockade and Senn forces Padme to activate the weapon. A Jedi ground force led by Qui Gon and Obi Wan heads to the capital city of Theed to free the Naboo pilots, who link up with a Republic Navy force - containing Anakin - to destroy the flagship, who's destruction will lead to the shut down of the droid army. The Jedi free the Naboo pilots, but encounter Senn in the hangar room. The two enage Senn in a duel. Senn reveals the laser is active, which fires and destroys the Republic flagship. Anakin realizes this must mean Padme is alive, and decides to head inside the flagship to rescue her. During the duel Senn mortally wounds Qui Gon, sending Obi Wan flying into a rage and leads to him using his anger to defeat Senn. Obi Wan mortally wounds Senn as well, who in his dying words explain that the dark side truly won that day and the Republic will fall. Obi Wan realizes the way he fought wasn't the Jedi way, and vows to use restraint. Qui Gon tells Obi Wan to train Anakin for the good of the galaxy; Qui Gon then dies in Obi Wan's arms. On board the flagship, Nute Gunray attempts to use Queen Padme as a human shield to stop the fleet from firing on him; Anakin interrupts him and frees Padme. The droids chase him to the laser weapon room, where Anakin uses the force to close the laser's doors as it fires, causing the flagship to implode, killing Gunray. Anakin and Padme escape just in time; Padme thanks Anakin for his help. On Naboo, the droid army is deactivated, and the Republic claims victory over the Seperatists. Palpatine is declared the new Chancellor. Yoda bestows upon Obi Wan the rank of Jedi Knight and says he can train Anakin. In a field on Naboo, Obi Wan and Anakin train while Padme watches. Cast Category:Star Wars